


Surrender 臣服

by Cuervo



Category: GoldenEye (1995), GoldenEye (1995) RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha James Bond, Angry Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Omega Alec Trevelyan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: James give Alec a lesson that one should never provoke an angry Alpha. So he broke Alec’s suppressant...and his pride.





	Surrender 臣服

他很想知道这种渴望究竟因何而来。

他的前任搭档此时正扑倒在地上，浑身发抖，蜷曲着手指试图从他脚下拉出那一小瓶抑制剂。他能够感受到Alec身上那股熟悉又令他着迷的暗香正一点点瓦解他的理智，而他黑洞洞的枪口正指着对方的脑袋。

他渴望这一刻太久了，渴望那个自负又高傲的家伙低头臣服在他脚下。他渴望Alec，甚至期望着他的背叛，只有那双眼睛里的愤怒和仇恨能让他如此兴奋。

“James……为什么你就不能好好去死！”

Alec几乎已经没有力气再与James的皮鞋抗争，他的手指因地上的碎片而鲜血淋漓，但他已经感觉不到那些疼痛了，绝望将他压在地上，几乎喘不过气。

常年使用抑制剂的腺体早就变得不堪一击，当James故意放出信息素的时候，他的双腿瞬间酥软了下去。暖流在他的小腹中激荡，Alec闭上眼睛，颤抖变成了轻微的抽搐，得不到解脱他可能会死，眼泪从他惨白的脸上滑落。

他想要James以最痛苦的方式死去，不要再是他夜夜梦中的鬼魅。每一次当他把自己扔在安全屋的浴缸里，冷水激得浑身发抖，那张优雅、从容的面孔总在他面前挥之不去。

“这次不行，Alec。”James微微用力，抑制剂的瓶子发出一声轻响。

“不！！”

渴望Alec就像渴望那个最黑暗的自己，这么多年以来James把这份渴望藏在心底，以为忽视就能将其消灭。

但他今天终于明白，他无法抗拒自己的本能。

Alec用力向别的方向爬去，哪怕再远离James一厘米，他快被肿胀的腺体压得喘不过气，泪水模糊了视线，他不想去管裤子下面已经糟糕到什么样子。

“你想去哪？Alec，离开我？就像你假死在我面前那样？”

“你还想干什么！杀了我！”他咆哮着，狼狈不堪地对抗那个衣冠楚楚的野兽，在内心深处他知道自己的一部分正迫不及待的奔向James Bond，渴望对方以粗暴的方式对他。

那不是真的，Alec想。

“你是有多残忍才会让我觉得你死了？”James放下枪，“我不会杀你，Alec。”

他摇摇晃晃地扑向James，颤抖的双手甚至都握不紧对方的脖子。James在他的肚子上给了两拳，轻松把人甩在了墙上。

“你会臣服于我。”他贴近Alec的耳朵。

这太过了。

James的气息就在他的面前，一只手不费什么功夫就探进了他的裤子里，Alec仰起头，被汗打湿的头发压在身后的墙上。James的手不轻不重地揉捏他的下身，Alec的喉咙里爆发出一声哀鸣，James宛如野兽般咬住他的喉管，牙齿刺破皮肉，他感觉到一丝刺痛。

“看看你为我湿成什么样了，Alec。”James的手轻轻滑过他打颤的大腿之间，Alec甚至没有力气夹紧它们，他的身体已经完全被弃了意志，仿佛正摇旗打鼓欢迎James的到来。

别把自己撇的那么干净，Alec。

James的另一只手掐着他的肋下，那里绝对已经有了一个淤青的手印。Alec感觉到James正伸出舌尖，轻轻舔去他脸上的泪水。

他闻起来就像火药、香水，上好的马天尼。James Bond的优雅如同一柄致命的尖刀，Alec不知道什么时候他的双手已经环上了对方的后背。James松开他的肋下，一只手钳住他的下巴，舌尖在他口中粗暴的掠夺。

如同两头受伤的困兽，血液混合着信息素的味道在空气中蔓延。

James的指尖没入时Alec发出了一声悲鸣，感觉到稍稍有些异样的特工惊讶地抬起头，“Alec，别告诉我这是你的第一次？”

“操你的，James。”

“如你所愿。”

两根手指瞬间插入的时候Alec惊叫着扭动身体，他从未受过如此强烈的刺激，那些帮助润滑的液体从他的身体里流淌出来，完全不受控制，Alec抓住James的衣服，咬牙坚持着不让自己从对方身上滑落。

James一只手撑住他的胸口，埋在他身下的手开始了快速的抽插，Alec的脑袋埋在他的肩膀上，James能感受到他几乎若不可闻的哭泣声。

再怎么强硬终究是Omega，他无法背弃本能的渴望，就像他无法抗拒这样的臣服。

James抽出手，把黏连的汁液抹在Alec的嘴唇上，后者用力别开头，憎恶的眼神因湿漉漉的睫毛而缺少了几分杀伤力。James按住Alec的肩膀，让他跪倒在地，抽出肉棒放进对方嘴里。

“收起牙齿，用你的舌头和嘴唇，Alec。”他一只手钳在身下人的下巴上，龟头慢慢磨蹭着对方红肿的嘴唇，进入到那温暖湿润的口腔中时，James闭上眼睛微微叹了一口气。

Alec为他张开嘴，跪在他的面前，昂贵的西裤被他自己的液体打湿。James刚开始冲刺的时候他就因为噎到而呛咳不止，本能地别开头寻求氧气和呼吸，007制止了这一行为，他把Alec拉回来，死死按在墙上，发狠操他的嘴直到冷汗从对方的额头上淌下。

Alec的咳嗽声闷在他自己的胸口里，明天他的喉咙就会因为红肿而变得嘶哑，光是想想这一情景就让James感到兴奋。

他把Alec拉起来，翻身按在墙上，从后面抱住前任搭档的腰，扶着下身长驱直入。Alec尖叫着浑身发抖，他从来没有经历过这种体验，James是第一个将他逼到极限的人。这种没来由的快感让007想起他在公路上狂飙的感觉，他把脚下的豪车推到极限，听那引擎发出悦耳的轰鸣。

Alec就是一部未经调教的豪车，野性、桀骜、难以驾控，这不是普通的量产车，没有统一的说明书，只是探索的每一分钟他都能发现更多的惊喜。

研磨上那一点时Alec疯狂扭动起身子，James的另一只手绕道他的前面，环住根部。太多的快感积攒在前端，Alec用头抵着墙面啜泣，他今天为James流干了这辈子的眼泪，他想挣开James的束缚，回应他的则是更加用力的桎梏。

曾经有一度他为Alec的死亡买醉，在一杯又一杯的酒精中，他甚至不知道自己在悲伤什么。他的搭档在他的眼前被杀，而到最后原来是一场自导自演的骗局，Alec怎么能这样对待他？那些日思夜想的折磨对于他而言不过是一场残忍的游戏？

“James……啊……”

“求我，Alec，求我标记你。”James在他耳边低语，“求我成为你一生摆脱不掉的鬼魂，求我成为你永远的渴望。”

“求…求你……啊啊啊！！”

James摆动身体，用力操进Alec的小穴，粗大的肉棒顶开软肉，摸索到那个更隐秘的穴口。Alec几乎疯了一样喊叫着停下，疼痛和快感超出了他能够承受的极限，James松开了他的桎梏，取而代之的是快速的撸动，热液喷洒在墙面那一刻，James顶进了他的生殖腔。

“James！！！”

牙齿刺破了腺体，James放开他的前端，两只手紧紧掐住他的大腿，几乎要把骨头生生拧断。交合处的水声和肉体相拍的声音清晰可闻，Alec感觉到一股热液喷洒在他的体内，在结消散之前他就已经失去了意识。

“你将臣服于我，Alec。”


End file.
